Who's That Girl?
by Starlit007day
Summary: When Kate got shot she didn't die but she had to move on. 4yrs later she's a famous singer. What will happen when she meets the new team?
1. Chapter 1

Who's that Girl?

When Kate got shot she didn't die but she had to move on. 3yrs later she's a famous singer. What will happen when she meets the new team?

Chapter 1

Kate Todd looked out the window of the plane as it started to take off from New York. She sighed as her cell phone rang with another text from Michael. Couldnt he just leave her alone?

She sighed as she ignored his text. It had been a long day. In fact it had been a long four years.

She closed her eyes as she remembered back to the day when everything changed, for good.

_flashback_

_It was three years after she'd been shot. She had passed her health and fitness tests last night and she was eager to start working again._

_She walked out of the elevator and gave out a small gasp as she looked at the sight in front of her. Tony and another woman were making out fiercely on Tony's desk. As she looked around she saw that no one was there. She turned back and looked at the woman. She looked Middle Eastern and was very very beautiful. As she watched she saw them stop and smile as Abby ran down the stairs and hugged Tony. She blinked back tears as she saw McGee, Gibbs, Palmer and Ducky come and hugged Tony. They had moved on with out her. They had forgotten about her. She turned and walked into the elevator. As she pressed the button to go the ground floor she saw them still laughing and talking and laughing. Just before the doors closed she saw Gibbs look at the elevator. She quickly turned so he couldn't see her face. She didn't want them to know that she was still alive. _

_As she walked out of the building she thought of the recording company that had rung this morning. I was going to take the offer._

_They had moved on. _

_So had I._

_ends flashback_

She groaned as her cell rang. She was going to ignore it but as she looked at the id she picked it up and answered it.

'Hey Claire'

Claire Hughes was Kate's publicist and her best friend.

'Kat I found out more about the concert/ceremony thingie. It's an award night for Gibb's new team.'

I closed my eyes as I took in the information

'Can't you just say I cant come or something?'

'I tried. I'm so sorry Kat. There is nothing I can do.'

'It's alright Claire I understand totally.'

'Thanks Kat. Um I need to go. I'll talk to you when you land O.K.?

'Cool talk to you then see ya Claire!'

'See ya!'

I laid back in the chair as I thought about what had just happened. I was bound to see them again. What would they think? Would I meet that middle eastern woman? What would Abby do. What would Gibbs do?

I turned over and grabbed my song writing book. I needed a distraction fast. When I finished I put my book away and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

There were places we would go at midnight  
There were secrets that nobody else would know  
There's a reason but I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I thought they all belonged to me

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life

Seems like everything's the same around me  
When I look again and everything has changed  
I'm not dreaming so I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
She's everywhere I wanna be

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?

I'm the one who made you laugh  
Who made you feel  
Who made you sad  
I'm not sorry  
But what we did  
And who we were  
I'm not sorry  
I'm not her

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life

* * *

** I don't own anything not the songs or dances. I do own Michael, David, Claire and Mel.**

**Please read and review.**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

As Kate got of the plane her cell started to ring. She answered it without looking at the id. Bad move. It was Michael.

'Honey where are you? You were supposed to be there last night! You promised me you would!'

'Firstly don't call me honey, secondly I have a reason. I just got a gig in D.C. I had to go.'

'O.K. but David kept on saying that I had to stop seeing you. It was really annoying!'

'He has a reason Michael you're bloody stalking me! He's worried.'

'He shouldn't be. I'm looking after you!'

'He's my boyfriend Michael, I love him not you!'

I heard him grunt with shock. I didn't want to hurt him but I had no choice. Maybe now he'd stop stalking me.

'I'm going to make you pay for that Kat. David, Mel and you are going to pay because of you. Then you'll realize that you need me.'

'Stay out of my life Michael' I said coldly into the phone, before I hung upon him.

I shut my eyes as I walked out of customs. Thinking of what Michael said. Michael was a rough person and what he said he meant. Making a quick decision I picked up my cell and phoned Claire.

'Hey Claire.'

'Hey Kat.'

'Claire I've got a problem. Michael just Rang and he threatened David, Mel and Me.

'Oh my god Kat are you alright?'

Yeah I'll keep David and Mel near me. Oh and what songs do they want me to sing?'

'They said that you can pick but only four each including you duet."

'Sweet I was thinking of me and David singing Whatcha Say and I'll sing Absolutely Everybody, Love Long Distance and a new one I just wrote which is really good, its called Who's that Girl.'

'Sweet. See ya!'

'See ya Claire!'

By this time I was out of the airport. I looked around and found my limo driver Leo. I walked over and said hello as I hopped in. I was always nice to drivers unlike some people I no. Mom always said that you should be kind to every one you meet. I always go by that except when I'm really annoyed and paparazzi are following me. I opened my cell and rang David.

'Hey David.'

'Hi Kat.'

'Listen Michael called and he threatened you me and Mel.'

'I hate that bastard."

'Yeah so do I. Can you please pick up Mel on the way? I left her at Demi's but I'd rather her near me until Michael stop's stalking me.'

'Sure I was thinking of doing that anyway. What songs do they want us to sing?'

'We are singing Whatcha Say I'm singing Love Long Distance, Absolutely Everybody and a new one I wrote called Who's that Girl. I'll sing it to you when you get there.'

'I'll choose when I get there kay?'

'Okay I'm at the hotel now, talk to you when you get here. See ya!'

'Bye Kat!'

I hopped out of the limo and walked into the hotel. Thankfully no-one was there to gush over me. Thank God.

I booked in and walked up to my apartment. I chucked my suit case down and quickly got changed into my P.J.s and hopped into bed. I quickly fell asleep, Thinking of what this week was going to be like.

* * *

**I don't own anything not the songs or dances. I do own Michael, David, Claire and Mel.**

**Please read and review.**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Who's that Girl? Chapter 3**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of 'Mommy, mommy!'

I quickly moved my hand out from under the pillow (Where I had my gun.) and put my arms out so I could catch the little girl who had launched herself at me. It was Mel!

Mel was my four year old daughter and her father was none other then Anthony DiNozzo.

I had pretty much as soon as I was out of the coma I was in for 2 months after the accident. Mel's full name is Melissa Grace DiNozzo, though I say Todd so people can't make a connection.

If anyone asked about her father I change the subject or yell no comment.

'Mommy I rode on a plane again and I watched Lion King again but I fell asleep half way through it!'

'Again! How many times have you watched Lion King?'

She turned to David.

'How many times now Uncle David?'

Isn't it cute how she call's David, Uncle David?

'106.'

'Wow that's a lot isn't it Mel?'

'Yep isn't it cool?'

'It's awesome. Come on we've got a rehearsal to go to!' I said once I'd got into some thing that I could dance easily in.

'Let go!' Mel yelled as she rushed out the door.

**

* * *

****I am obsessed with So you Think You Can Dance. There will only really a slight cross over.**

**I don't own anything not the songs or dances. I do own Michael, David, Claire and Mel.**

**Please read and review.**

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Who's That Girl?**

**This Chapter is mostly So You Think You Can Danceish.**

**Most N.C.I.S characters should come in hopefully about chapter 6-8**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

As we walked out of the hotel David rang Leo. He was at the car about 5 seconds which is pretty good seeing he was further away from the car park then they were. He must of sprinted but he wasn't even puffing.

After about 15 minutes of driving, we arrived at the Performing Arts Building that we'd be performing at. I had preformed here a couple of times before but hadn't met anyone I knew.

Leo drove us through security and parked in the V.I.P car park. As I was busy getting Mel out of the car, David met the guide, who was responsible for us if we were late or something. How cool was that!

Once I got Mel out of the car, I thanked Leo then followed the guide through the corridors and into the hall thingie. I looked up at the stage. It was familiar and absolutely awesome!

It was a kind of purpley, bluey silver colour. I suddenly remembered where it looked so familiar. It was the So You Think You Can Dance stage! I had only preformed there a couple of weeks ago. I could only see one change. The stairs were in the middle and at the top there was elevator.

I looked at David in delight.

'Isn't it awesome?'

'Yeah apparently Tab and Nat have been working on this for weeks.'

'Speaking of Tab and Nat where are they?'

I looked around for them. I turned back to say that I couldn't see them when I felt a bucket of freezing cold water land on me.

'Napoleon and Tabitha D'umo I am going too kill you!'

I turned around to see Nat and Tab laughing there bloody heads off.

'I've wanted to do that for ages!' Nat spluttered while trying to stop laughing. I ran and hugged Tab.

'It's so good that you're here! You're here, we're here. We're all here!' I yelled while jumping up and down hugging Tabitha.

'Tabi! Nat Nat!' Mel was yelling as Nat spun her around. I was so happy. These people wouldn't move on and forget about me. They loved me. I felt like I was at home. Though I'd only be at home with everyone from ncis with me, but I was happy to just have some people with me. I let go of Tab and ran over and hugged Nat. Nat and I had gone to school together but we lost contact when I started at ncis. It was amazing to find out that it was him who had visited me at the hospital two years ago. I heard Mel say 'Mommy your squashing Uncle Nat and me.'

I laughed out loud.

Once we had calmed down, Nat said 'okay we've got a bit of an idea that you'll sing from the top of the stairs and we've got dancers to dance on the stage. But there's a bit of a problem. We could only get enough dancers and choreographers for three songs. But on the upside we can use people from Australia and here 'cause there on a 5 week workshop here. So I thought you can have one song each and we will use the duet, 'cause we choreographed it!'

'God you two are sneaky!' I exclaimed.

'That's us!' Tab said excitedly. Then she turned all serious.

'So what songs do you want to sing? 'cause we need to start practicing pretty much as soon as possible.'

'I'll do Love Long Distance. I loved the Cha routine that Leanne Bampton did it was awesome.'

'I'll do Dead and Gone 'cause it a easy song to sing.'

'Okay Kat you've got until lunchtime to find Maxine and get fitted and Mia wants' too talk to you, seeing you haven't seen each other in ages. Just go up the elevator and take the first on your left. She said she was seeing someone outside wardrobe. Kay?'

'Yeah sure. See ya later!'

I saw Lillie take Mel, so she'll be fine.

'Thanks see ya!'

I ran up the stairs and into the elevator. Once I got out I looked around. Everything was a dark blue/black. I walked up and took the first left. Up ahead I could see Mia talking too a man who had they're back too me.

'Mia!' I yelled out.

She looked over the guy's shoulder and said 'hey Kat. Come here and meet him!' while pointing at him.

As I walked over I heard her say to the guy 'hey Tony meet one of my good friends.'

I gasped in shock as I saw Tony DiNozzo turn around.

* * *

**Hah, Hah, Hah. I love Cliffies**

**I am obsessed with So you Think You Can Dance. There will only really a slight cross over.**

**I don't own anything not the songs or dances. I do own Michael, David, Claire, Lillie and Mel.**

**Please read and review.**

**:)**


End file.
